valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Xehnon
Xhenon est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Il est un Sorcier et peut être recruté dans le Palais du Dragon Vénéré. Histoire Xehnon était un serviteur de la Dynastie Rosetta, une dynastie qui existait autrefois au sud du continent, en 578 C.C. Il prit possession accidentellement d’un livre divin, le Manuscrit des Manifestations, et devint possédé par ses puissants pouvoirs divins. Sous l’influence du livre, il s’arrangea pour devenir sorcier de la cour pour s’approcher du roi de Rosetta. Il réussit finalement a persuader le roi d’envahir le reste du continent. Ehrde, Adonis, Crescent et Ehlen le seraient comme commandants. Il est responsable de l'exécution de Khanon et l'enlèvement de la Princesse Guerrière Celes, même si elle rejoint volontiers sa cause plus tard. Xehnon fut possédé trois ans et demi, jusqu´à ce que le livre soit brûlé par la Reine Phyress de Dipan. Une fois libéré, il commença a parcourir les terres pour trouver le moyen de réparer les dégâts qu’il avait causés, mais en 586 C.C. il fut attaqué et tué par une bande d’émeutiers. Xehnon est profondément reconnaissant envers Silmeria pour l'avoir choisi, ainsi que pour tous les anciens alliés de son époque ayant crû en sa cause, mais aussi profondément repentant de ses actions, en dépit du fait qu'il avait peu de contrôle réel sur eux. Il dit que la seule façon pour lui de rembourser ses péchés est de débarrasser Midgard des monstres . En outre, il voit un parallèle entre sa possession du manuscrit des Manifestations et le sort d'Alicia : mais leur implication involontaire dans la tourmente de leur temps et leurs actions ont eu des conséquences dramatiques. Toutefois, il estime également qu'Odin ne détruira jamais Midgard, malgré le chaos qu'il est à l'origine. Il compare la situation à un agriculteur ne voulant pas brûler ses récoltes avant de les récolter. Selon lui, L'attaque de Hrist sur Dipan n'était qu'un avertissement, pas une préfiguration. Combat Xehnon est mieux adapté pour l'offensive, ce qui est un handicap important, comm la magie offensive devient de moins en moins utile au fur et à mesure que le jeu progresse. Il apprend ses sorts de soutien dans un ordre désavantageux et souffre d'un manque de PV. Il se joindra à votre équipe avec une baguette Lotus, Couronne cérémoniale, Manteau noble, Chausses en tissu. Sa compétence initiale est Atténuation de magie. Attaques Sorts *Tempête de feu -initial- *Souffle empoisonné -niveau 6- *Éclair Foudroyant -niveau 15- *Vierge des glaces -niveau 27- *Sombre sauveur -niveau 42- thumb|Xehnon victoire pose *Missile prismatique -niveau 54- Sorts de Menu *Guérison -niveau 5 - *Explosion -niveau 9 - *Normaliser -niveau 12- *Tombe Terrestre -niveau 17- *Renforce garde -niveau 20- *Renforce puissance -niveau 22- *Renforce magie -niveau 25- *nvocation de plume -niveau 30- *Ruine puissance -niveau 32- *Tempête de tonnerre -niveau 33- *Voile magique -niveau 35- *Ruine garde -niveau 38- *Blizzard glacial -niveau 40- *Pointe spirituelle -niveau 44- *Labyrinthe astral -niveau 47- *Miroir Sorcier -niveau 50- *Rune chaotique -niveau 52- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Xhenon est un sorcier de feu. Il utilisera par défaut la Grande Magie Fureur de la Terre et dira "Your future is no more!" avant de l'utiliser. Lieu de la relique Un bâton dans la zone poison du Palais du Dragon Vénéré, où votre équipe est téléportée quand vous cassez une statue dans la zone Pierre du Soleil tout en étant vu par une autre statue. Xehnon a 90% d'apparaître, l'autre possibilité étant Masato. Xehon dira "Faites de moi ce que vous voulez. Vous m´avez sauvé, je suis à vos ordres" quand vous le matérialiser. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Xehnon , il dira: "Vous êtes une âme bienveillante . Voulez-vous me libérer de ce sort ?". Si vous choisissez de le libérer , il dira: « Je vivrai pour servir Midgard». Après avoir été libéré, Xehnon apparaîtra à l'oasis prêt de la sortie Est des Dunes de Sahma. Malheureusement, il ne vous donnera jamais rien. Conversation thumb|left|267px|Xehnon dans le jeuXehnon peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des quatre personnages au début d'un combat, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe : ses généraux : Ehlen, Crescent, Ehrde et Adonis. *'Ehlen ' :Xehnon: Ehlen, you paid me many great services in our old life. :Ehlen: You do not need to thank me. I fought for the same thing you did. *'Crescent ' :Xehnon: Crescent, you paid me many great services in our old life. :Crescent: Not at all. I only followed Ehlen. *'Ehrde ' :Xehnon: Assassination's bad for the soul. :Ehrde: Maybe I should start with you! *'Adonis ' :Xehnon: It's been a long time, Adonis. :Adonis: What a fool I was! To think I served someone who was so weak! Etymologie Sur la base de la prononciation japonaise du nom, Xehnon pourrait tirer de l' ancien nom grec, Zenon, qui signifie « donné la vie par Zeus ». Cela pourrait être une référence à Xehnon ayant été changé ( donné une nouvelle vie , pour ainsi dire ) grâce à l'influence divine . Le nom a été partagé par plusieurs philosophes grecs, ainsi que d'un martyr chrétien, ce qui est une référence aux perspectives Xehnon inspirant ses disciples et à sa fin tragique aux mains d'une foule en colère . Sinon , Xehnon pourrait également être une variation sur le thème " Xenon " , le nom d'un élément chimique . Xenon est classé AA gaz noble, et le nom serait donc une référence à la noble nature de Xehnon. Divers *Xehnon possàde la même voix que Masato, Kraad, Roland et Seluvia. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Xehnon est l'un des trois sorciers pour avoir réellement une faiblesse de leur élément de choix ( dans son cas , le Feu ) . Les autres sont Khanon et Aegis. *L'un des Einherjar de Hrist, qui apparaît brièvement dans le Hall du Valhalla, est un échange de palette de couleur jaune Xehnon. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:Hommes